Falling in love with you
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: Jenny and Ella are two girls with a lot to think about. Being kidnapped and turned into Arrancar by Aizen made them lose basically all of the memories they had as Soul Reapers. Now they live in Hueco Mundo, trying to recover their lost memories whilst making new ones on the way. This fan fiction is a Nnoitra x OC and a Gin x OC. I have based my OC, Ella, on one of my best friends
1. Chapter 1 Darkness

**Hey Nekos! Here's the start to my New story, Falling in love with you! This is a Nnoitra x OC and a Gin x OC so I hope you enjoy this! :3**

 **On with the first chapter!**

Jenny's pov

 _Huh...why is it so dark? Why can't I see anything? The last thing I saw before I blacked out was 2 people above me and my best friend beside me. Now I can't see anything. I'm all alone in the dark._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly I felt a piercing pain throughout my body. I hear a familiar scream and turn to see my best friend, also screaming. I watched in horror as devil horn looking mask grew out into the left side of her head. Another bit of mask grew under her left eye and a hole appeared on her belly.

"WHATS HAPPENING TO YOU?!" I screamed. She looked at me and whilst still screaming, pointed at my belly. I looked down and saw a hole. On the right side of my head was a devil horn and a mask under my eye. "AAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT!?"

I was scared.

I had went from soul reaper to Arrancar.

Me and my best friend joined hands, the pain was fading. "Ella..." I whispered. "Jenny..." she whispered back.

3rd person pov

Jenny's eyes snapped open and she felt a hand on her own. She turned and saw Ella. Ella had black hair, Aqua blue eyes and was quite tall. Her new masks were white with pink stripes. Jenny had pinky purple eyes, Green hair that got lighter as it went down and her new masks were white with Red stripes.

Ella's eyes slowly opened and she looked at her Green haired friend. "We're arrancar's aren't we?" She says, sitting up. "Yeah." Jenny nodded and tried to remember back to before they were changed. "Ella...I can't remember anything about where we came from. All I know is my name, age and that your my best friend. I remember all our times together but everyone else is like...blocked out."

Ella's eyes widened and she gasped "Same here!" They both heard the door open and 2 people walked in. "It was a success Lord Aizen." A pink haired arrancar said. _Aizen...I've heard that name before._

"AIZEN!" Ella suddenly shouted, rage in her voice. Then Jenny remembered. "ASSHOLE! YOU CHANGED US!" He smirked and laughed. "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING!?" Ella screamed. "WHY ARE WE HERE!?" Jenny added.

Aizen simply said "You are both here because I wanted you here and I've made you more powerful. You should be thanking me." He then held up a camera. "Smile. Im recording." Jenny's anger raged and she ran at him. He slapped her to the ground.

"You've only just changed, you don't even have the strength to swing a sword properly." He pointed the camera at the girl on the floor. Ella ran up to Jenny and helped her up. "Damn you." Both girls said in unison.

He laughed and started to walk out. "Gin! Decide who they should go to. You can have one for yourself if you want." Aizen said and a man with a wide smirk and closed eyes walked in. He looked at Ella and gasped. Jenny turned and looked at her friend to see her blushing.

A smirk appeared on the green haired girls face as she said. "Ya know what I think. You should go with big smile over there!" Jenny pushed her towards Gin and she turned red.

"J-J-J-Jenny!" Ella stuttered and Jenny smiled.

Today was gonna be a long day.

 **So that's the first chapter. Yeah I know it's short but the chapters should get longer as time goes on. I hope you enjoyed the start of this fan fiction and if you want me to continue please tell me! :3 Also Ella is based on one of my best friends Danielle. Here's her Wattpad account! Go show her some love danixxx12345**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2 The spoon and The snake

**Hey Nekos! I have a week off of school so I will try and update a bit more!**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter of Falling in love with you! 3**

Ella's pov

The smiling man took us to a room to get some arrancar clothes. "So, who am I going to?" Jenny asked. "Dont know yet. We'll get to that after you have some new clothes." Jenny nods and whispers to me. "I know you want him." She winked at my and I blushed.

"S-s-shut up! I don't want Gin!" I whispered back and then felt my head pound. _Gin...Gin Ichimaru is the captain of squad 3 who defected with Aizen._ I looked at him with wide eyes. Yes I've had a crush on him for a long time...so why am I only remembering that now.

"Here ya go. Aizen made them especially for you two." He handed us each a white shirt, the middle part held together by Black crosses so you could see our belly, white gloves, long boots and some very short shorts. "This is so revealing! What the hell!" I exclaimed. Jenny just starred at the outfit with her WTF face.

"Hey don't blame me! Aizen was the one who designed them!" Gin held his hands in front of him. "Well get out so we can get changed!" Jenny kicked him out of the room whilst we changed.

"I can't believe it..." I said before crying. We were arrancars.

"Oh! Don't cry Ella! Look! We'll be fine!" Jenny carmed me down and whiped away my tears. Then we both got changed into our new clothes.

Once we walked out of the room, Gin led us to a room with 3 people in. "Oi! Szayel, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra. We have a new girl. Her names Jenny. She will be one of your Fraccions. So who wants her?" Gin said to the three figures. They all turned around and faced us.

One has bright pink hair, glasses and was grinning. The other had pail, white skin with black hair and green tattoo tears. The final one had raven black hair and was very tall. He was looking at Jenny with wide eyes.

I looked at Jenny and she was BLUSHING! _Hehehehe_ I giggled mentally. "Well, anyone want her?" Gin asked. "Well she could be a good person to test on..." The pink haired freak said. "Ha! In ya dreams pinky!" Jenny growled. "I dont need a Fracción." Emo espada said and walked away. "Tch. What a party popped!" Jenny sighed, corsing me to giggle.

"Nnoitra you want her?" Gin asked, grinning. I think he saw Jennys blush as well. "YES! I mean sure why not." He said. I laughed at his answer and turned to Jenny.

"You liiiiiike hiiiim~" Jenny blushed."DAMMIT! Shut up! Though...he looks sorta like a spoon in that outfit of his...and gin looks a bit like a snake." She smirked.

We both laughed, confusing Gin and Nnoitra.

Shunsui's pov

"Old man Yama, we've recived a video from Aizen." I informed the head captain. He nodded and brought all the captains and lieutenants together. "Play the video!" The video was switched on and we heard shouting. "ASSHOLE! YOU CHANGED US!" That sounded like... "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!?" The camera focused on two girls. "Isn't that..."

"Its Ella and Jenny!"

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that terribly short chapter. IM SORRY ITS SO SHORT! ;-; Anyway I hope it was ok enough and thanks for readin!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3 Lost Friends

**Hey Nekos! Here's chapter 3 of Falling in love with you!**

 **In this chapter Rukia cries, Jenny and Nnoitra have a weird situation, Jenny remembers some things and Ella eats Ice cream!**

Rukia's pov

"It's Ella and Jenny!" I say, shocked. "They've been turned into...Arrancars." Unohana said with wide eyes. Ella and Jenny were both the 3rd seats of squad 5 since they were both equally powerful. They also happened to be 2 of my closest friends.

They were very strong and didn't really like Aizen as their captain. When Aizen left, he took them both, whilst they were kicking and screaming. It hurt me so much to see them getting carried away. All of us have been so worried about them and now we see a video of them as Arrancars.

We watch as Aizen holds up the camera. "Smile. I'm recording." We hear the traitor say. Jenny rushes at him and I let out a tear as she gets smacked to the floor. "No..." I whispered out, tears flowing from my eyes.

"Rukia!" Captain Ukitake says in shock. I don't really ever cry. He hugs me to carm me down and Renji comes over to help as well. "I know. It's painful to watch Rukia but we will save them. I promise." Renji reassures.

"I hope your right."

Jenny's pov

 _That guy. Nnoitra...he's so hot!_ I think in my mind whilst blushing. He decided I would be his fracciòn so now I'm walking to his room with him. Ella and Gin had went back to Gins room but I could see her at any time I wanted.

"We're here." Nnoitra said and stopped outside a room with a gothic 5 written on the wall beside the door and let me in. It wasn't anything special. There was a bathroom, small kitchen in the corner, a walk in wardrobe and a dresser. Then there was a TV and a big king sized bed. The walls were painted white and Gray.

"So...where am I gonna sleep?" I asked. He looked at me and then blanked. "I don't even know." I looked at the big bed. _Am I gonna...no way!_ I blushed at the thought.

Nnoitra went over to the door and told me to wait in his room. So I flopped down on the bed and sighed. "Maybe I should try to remember who I was before this." I really wanted to remember my past self.

I don't even know what i was back then. Well I know I was a soul reaper but not what position I was or who my friends were. I felt my head pound a little when I thought of friends. A memory appeared in my mind. Two faces were blacked out.

"Jenny-this-Ichi-he-world of the living." I hear a girls voice but it's all wavy and weird. "Hello-Nice to meet-I'm Ichi-" The memory fades and I sigh. _Who's Ichi? And who was that girl. Why couldn't I hear all of their sentences?_ I question.

"Hey I'm back." Nnoitra came into the room, his face pink. _Wonder what's up with him?_

"So...I went to an extra bed and that ass hole Aizen said we won't have any spare beds till next week...so we have to sleep in the same bed..." He smirked at me.

I blushed bright red and stood up "I-I-Im...going to see Ella! See ya!"

"H-Hey wait!" Nnoitra shouted. I ran down to Gins room and knocked. The door opened and I saw Ella eating an ice cream. "No fair! You get ice cream!" I shout, pouting. She lets me in and I see Gin also eating ice cream. Gins room was a lot better then Nnoitra's.

Big king sized bed and another bed next to it, a big ass kitchen, a bathroom and the walls were painted purple. I told Ella about the bed situation and she grinned. "Hehehehe. Just remember one thing Jenny." She giggled.

"What should I remember?"

"Use protection." She winked and then ran off laughing.

Gin chuckled as he watched me chase Ella, my face red.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Nnoitra and Jenny are gonna have to sleep together and will Jenny remember who was in her past? Find out soon! :3**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

**Hey Nekos! I'm currently in my local library waiting for Danielle to arrive XD Since I have nothing else to do I might as well write another chapter of Falling in love with you! (Yeah I wrote that last week XD)**

 **In this chapter, Ella thinks of her times with Gin, Nnoitra loves smirking at Jenny and Jenny remembers something in her dream!**

Ella's pov

After Jenny left, it was very late so I got into the bed next to Gins. _I'll tell him that I remember. That I remember all out times together._ The lights went out and Gin jumped into his bed.

"Gin..." I whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah? What do you need Ella?" I saw his form face me in the dark. "I remember. I remember our times together, back in the soul society." Even though it was dark, I could see his eyes open with shock.

"You...Remember..."

 **{Flashback}**

"Captain Ichimaru, Captain ass hat...I mean Aizen wants you to sign these." Gin laughs at my words. "Ok Ella. And I told you to call Gin." He smiled.

"But im only a Third seat!" I exclaimed, my going a bit pink.

"Jenny, is the 3rd Seat as well and she has no problem calling me Gin!" Gin shot back, smirking. "Dammit...Ok G-Gin." My blush went from pink to red as I said his name.

It was just a normal friendship between the Captain of Squad 3 and one of the 3rd Seats from squad 5. Nothing more.

But I wanted it to be more.

I had fell for the captain. He was just so kind to me. He was funny, always smiling and pretty hot. "What are you gonna do about the Execution?" Gin asked me.

"Oh...I don't know yet. Me and Jenny have discussed it but..."

 **{Time skip}**

"Gin...it's good to see you again." I whispered. Gin jumped out of his bed and in one quick movement, I was in his arms. "I thought you would never remember." He genuinely smiled.

"I'm glad I remembered." I hugged him tightly.

He pulled me into his bed and hugged me close. "Never forget about me ever again, ok?" I nod at his words. Blushing red, I fell asleep in his arms.

 _I love you...Gin Ichimaru._

Jenny's pov

When I arrived back at Nnoitra's room, I found him sat on his bed, smirking. "So you've returned?" He said. I blushed before nodding. "Well it's late so we better go to sleep." He grinned at my red face.

"W-what am I supposed to sleep in?" I ask. "Well I do have these night clothes." He holds up a soul reapers night clothes. "How did you get these?" I asked as he gave them to me.

"Aizen. He had some in the clothes room." He explained and then started taking his shirt off. Then he went to take his pants off and I squealed. "Woah! Woah! WOAH! WOAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN!?"

"I always sleep in my boxers." He looked at me, genuinely confused to why I squealed. Realization dawned upon his face and he gave me an evil smirk.

"Ooooooh. Hehehe. Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anythin." I slowly nodded and climbed into the bed. Nnoitra got in beside me and yawned.

"Goodnight." He said and we both fell asleep.

 **{Dream}**

"No! That can't be! They shouldn't execute her! That's stupid! At least just send her to jail for a while but not death! Why isn't captain Kuchiki doing anything?!" I shouted at Renji. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Just then I saw guards leading Rukia to the repentance cell.

"NO! I WON'T LET THEM! RUKIA!"

 **{End of Dream}**

My eyes snapped open and I sighed. _What was that about? I couldn't see who that Rukia girl was...her face was blocked out._ I closed my eyes and snuggled closer into the warmth behind me.

 _Wait...WHAT?!_

Slowly I turned around and saw Nnoitra, still sound asleep. His usual grin was now a soft smile. He looks so peaceful. I felt my face burn red as I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep.

This was the only time I would be able to be in his arms.

Nnoitra's pov

I awoke to find my new fraccion cuddling with me. My face went a bright shade of red and I smiled softly.

No one else saw this side of me. My soft side. And I planned for it to stay that way. _Well...maybe I could show my soft side to one person._ I gently ran my fingers through Jenny's crazy green hair.

I watched as Jenny moved in her sleep and her beautiful, pinky purple eyes opened. We both stared at each other before a large grin spread across my face.

"Morning sleepy head."

She went bright pink and tried to move away from me but I pulled her close.

"Don't you like cuddling me?" I snickered and her whole face went red.

"BAKA!"

 **Well that was a weird chapter! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter of Falling in love with you!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5 Let's save them!

**Hey my Nekos! How are you all? I'm not very good ;-; I broke down in maths last week and started crying because of two boys who have been saying horrible things about me for a while now. I don't think they cared as they still say stuff but don't worry guys I'm ok now! I have lovely and supporting friends who help me through these things!**

 **Anyway lets just get on with the chapter! In this chapter, Ella and Jenny have remembered quite a bit, Orihime is in Hueco Mundo, Rukia gets angry and Hueco Mundo has some intruders!**

Jenny's pov

Me and Ella have been here for about 2 weeks now and slowly we have been regaining our memories. Just little by little, we have both remembered that

We are both the two 3rd seats of squad 5.

Our captain was Aizen, Gin was the captain of squad 3 and Tosen was the captain of squad 9.

We were friends with many people like the red headed pineapple Renji, our lieutenant Momo, two big boobed girls called Orihime and Rangiku, her short captain Toshiro and many more.

But no matter how hard we tried, we still couldn't remember who this Rukia or Ichi was. They seemed to just be blocked out. What we did know was that this Rukia must have done something wrong and ended up being sent to execution by the soul society. And also that this Ichi must be from the world of the living.

Anyway, Aizen has called us all to a meeting. Apparently he kidnapped a girl. Well, that's what I heard at least. So me, Ella, Gin and Nnoitra all headed up to were the meeting was being held. We arrived and opened the door to find we were the last ones to arrive.

In the middle of them all was a girl. She was in a familiar uniform.

"Orihime!" Both me and Ella gasped. We had remembered Orihime in our first week of being here. She turned and her eyes went wide. "Ella...Jenny...Oh my!" She ran towards us and we ran towards her. We hugged her tightly and smiled. "Orihime...Thank god your ok, but why the holy cheesecake are you here?" Ella asked.

"I'm here because if I didn't come they would've hurt Ichigo and the others!" She exclaimed. _Ichigo? Does she mean that Ichi person we've been trying to remember?_

"Orihime. I want you to heal Grimmjow's left arm." Aizen said.

I looked over at the 6th Espada. I met him three days after arriving here. He was a pervert. I tried talking with him but he was just so perverted. Always making small comments like 'You'll be shaking when I'm done with you' and other disgusting stuff like that.

Orihime reluctantly healed his arm and watched in horror as luppi was killed.

"Well shit." Nnoitra mumbled behind me.

Rukia's pov

"Orihime's Gone?!" I scream. "She disappeared when she was going through the portal back into the world of the living." My captain said. "It was the Arrancars." Yamamoto said through the tv looking machine. "Well we need to save her and we need to save Ella and Jenny!" I shouted back at the screen.

"I will now allow it!"

My heart stopped before I burst into a fit of rage. "HOW DARE YOU! AFTER ALL THEY'VE DONE FOR US! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Renji pulled me back and told me to stop. "Your just making it worse!" Renji said. Then the senkaimon opened. Big brother and Captain Zaraki came through.

"We are going back." Byakuya said and we were all taken back to the soul society.

 _I swear I will save my friend_

 **{Later that night}**

"Renji lets go." I whispered and we both went through the senkaimon. We arrived at Uraharas to find Ichigo and the others were already gone.

"Idiots...why couldn't they just wait." Renji sighed.

"Urahara, open it up." I say, my face full of determination.

"Good luck you two." Urahara said, his fan over his face. We both nodded and ran into the portal.

Aizens pov

"Lord Aizen. We have intruders." Tosen came in and told me.

"Oh. Don't worry about it. I've got what I want."

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thank you so much for all the support on this fan fiction! Love you all!**

 **Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6 In the shadows

**Hey my Nekos! In this chapter, Ella and Jenny are scared of what there soul reaper friends will think of them, Jenny walks off on her own and someone's in the shadows...**

Ella's pov

After Orihime healed Grimmjow's left arm, she was taken to her room by Ulquiorra. "How come we didn't get out own rooms?!" Jenny whined. "You two are stronger. We are making sure you don't escape." Gin said, chuckling a bit.

"Why would we try to escape now? Where would we go? After all, the soul society doesn't want two arrancar." I sigh sadly. Gin looked at me with a frown and Jenny looked away. She knew what I was saying was true.

They're probably all disgusted with us.

 **{Time skip} 2 days later**

Today we had got nothing done. In the morning I had ran into Jenny and Nnoitras room and sang the Dating rap by Emma Blackery (One of my favourite YouTubers) until they woke up. Then I ended up falling asleep next to Jenny and now we are being woken up by Gin.

"Nnoitra has work to do. You two should let him work on his own and get up." He told us.

"Arrancars do work?" Jenny yawned next to me as we both sat up. "Yes we do. We all have to write a report like soul reaper captain and lieutenants do. So come on, get up" Nnoitra says.

"Let's go over to mine and Gins room!" I smiled and we both got out of the bed. After Jenny had gotten changed we all walked down to Gins room so Nnoitra could work and sat down on the couch. "Wanna have some ice cream?" Gin asked. Both me and Jenny jumped up and eagerly nodded. "Yes!" He giggled and nodded, making me blush. _His giggle is so adorable!_

After we all got our ice cream, I put on some YouTube and we started watching some Lukeisnotsexy. All that's all we have done all day. Later in the day, Nnoitra came into the room and sighed under his breath. "Damn that work sucked."

We all greeted him as he took a seat on the couch next to Jenny. "You guys heard about the intruders?"

"No. What intruders?" I ask.

"Three soul reapers, a human and a Quincy. Well that's what I've heard anyway. They've broken into las notches but their not near us yet. They'll be here soon though." Both mine and Jenny's eyes widen.

"They're gonna save Orihime. Let's tell her! She'll be so happy!" Jenny said with a smile but I could tell she was sad. Who ever it was probably knew us. They would probably see us and be horrified.

She got up and ran out of the room. "Jenny!" Nnoitra shouted after her. "Let's just give her 5 minutes to herself." I say.

Jenny's pov

I walked along the hallways of las notches, going the complete opposite way to Orihimes room. I just needed some air.

 _The people who were coming to save her...They will probably know us. They'll want to kill us. I can't take much more._

I stopped walking and looked around.

"Where the fudge am I?" I said to myself. "Better go back...they're probably worried about me."

I went to go back when using saw a figure watching me in the shadows. "W-who's there?" I backed away from the shadow and asked.

"Hello Jenny~"

Oh shït

"Grimmjow"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What's going to happen to Jenny? What is Grimmjow going to do? Let's find out next chapter :3**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude Xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7 I love you

**Hey my Neko! Next Monday in science I'm going to have to dissect an animals heart...Yay. I've already done this in primary school (Elementary school) so I'm not to scared or disgusted. I'm just nervous I'm gonna end up throwing it at someone XD**

 **Anyway enough about animal hearts! In this chapter, Grimmjows an ass hole, Jenny lets out her feelings and Nnoitra has a soft side. ^.^**

Nnoitra's pov

"Its been 10 minutes. I'm gonna go talk to her." I said and didn't even wait for a reply as I walked out. I travelled down the hallways of las notches looking for the girl I loved.

 _Where did she run off too?_

"Grimmjow I've told you already. I don't like you so stop trying to get in my pants!" I heard an angry voice. "Ohhhh Jenny~ You know you want it~ Why don't you give in? Or is it because your Nnoitra's bitch?" I heard Grimmjow laugh.

 _Jenny!_

I sonido there to find Jenny pressed up against the wall and Grimmjow blocking her way of getting out. I growled and punched the stupid cat, making him fly into the wall.

I wrapped my arm around Jenny protectively and held her close as Grimmjow got up. "Nnoitra you asshole!" He shouted. "Grimmjow. If you touch what's mine ever again, I will kill you." I threatened and then used sonido to get back to my room, Jenny in my arms.

"N-Nnoitra...Thank you. But what d-did you mean when-" I silenced her with a kiss on her lips.

"I'm saying I love you Jenny."

Jenny's pov

My heart exploded.

Nnoitra loves me!

"I l-love you too." I blushed bright red and looked away. He turned my head back so I could see his smirk. "Your mine cutie~" My face went a dark red and Nnoitra pushed me onto the bed. "Jenny~ Do you want this?" He asked, showing his caring side. I nodded and pulled him into a kiss.

 **{Time skip}**

I awoke in the morning to find arms wrapped around me and a naked Nnoitra next to me. I went red and blushed. "Morning Babe." Nnoitra suddenly said, coursing me to jump. "Your awake!" He laughs and hugs me close.

"Last night was great." He smirked.

"Y-yeah." I nodded, blushing. "Well you go get a shower and I'll make us some food ok?" Nnoitra said, showing his soft side. "Ok." I smiled at him and kisses his cheek.

After my shower, I came out and found one of Nnoitra's big, white and black T-shirts. Giggling, I put it on and walked into the kitchen. "Jenny, sit at the table. Foods nearly ready!" He turned around and went red.

"J-Jenny! What are you wearing!?" He said, shocked.

"What. It's comfortable." I smirked and sat at the table. He put down some pancakes on the table and chuckled before sitting down. "You're a real tease ya no that?" He says. I just wink at him and eat your food.

"You love me even if I'm a tease!" I snickered but gasped when I was pulled into a dominating kiss.

"I love you Jenny."

 **Jenny and Nnoitra are Together! Yay! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was short as hell ;-; Also two chapters in one day!? Yes I actually did two chapters in one day. Even I'm surprised.**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8 Finally Together

**Hey Nekos! Some horrible boys stopped me and my friends when we were out and said they were gonna beat up my friend. Then when me and the my other friend stood up for him, the boy said, "You can't do anything, your a bird." Around where I live, boys call girls their 'birds' *slowly sighs at the stupidity***

 **So apparently because I have boobs and a vaginå I can't stand up for my friends. I'm sorry I didn't know being a girl came with rules! This really annoyed me!**

 **Don't worry Nekos, No one got hurt but this was just stupid!**

 **Anyway...In this chapter, Gin finds out some bad information, Nnoitra and Gin are worried about what to do and people confess.**

Gins pov

"Aizen. What are we going to do about the intruders? They're going to try and save Ella and Jenny." I asked Aizen.

"They won't get anywhere near them as long as you and Nnoitra protect them. We can't let them remember the substitute or Rukia Kuchiki." He replied sighing.

"Why? What happens if they remember Rukia and Ichigo?" I ask, curious. "They would have remembered the last part of there soul reaper life and they could lose all of their memories. It's a 50/50 chance. That's the down side to turning soul reapers to arrancar." I look at him, completely shocked.

"Why Ichigo? I can understand Rukia but Ichigo?" I ask, feeling a bit jealous.

"Well Ichigo was like a brother to the girls. He also got his powers from Rukia and since Rukia is so close to them, that also makes him pretty special." I nodded with understanding and tried not to look worried.

 _They could lose all their memories?! I can't let that happen! Even if it's only a 50/50 chance I can't risk it!_

"I'll make sure the substitute stays away from the girls." I say, hiding the sadness in my voice. I want them to see their friends but I cant. I cant lose Ella.

 **{Time skip}**

I walked back to my room, my shoulders slumped. I wasn't happy. I wasn't smiling like I usually do. I was frowning. I has just told Nnoitra about what Aizen had said and he was angry.

He threw his lamp at the wall...and broke the wall. That's how angry he was.

After we fixed his wall, he told me his opinion on the whole situation. He wanted us to take the risk of losing their memories so they could get their friends back.

 _"If they really were such good friends, they would wanna remember them. Think of what's best for em. Besides, if Jenny lost her memory I would still love her and eventually she would fall for me again."_ I think back to Nnoitras words and sigh.

 _How did Nnoitra of all people say something intellectual..._

 _Anyway...I still cant decide._

I arrive at my room and enter to see Ella, sat on my bed, watching YouTube. "Oh hey Gin! Come see this video by TGFBros! **(TGFBro are amazing!)** It's hilarious!" She giggled. Oh how I love her giggle.

"Let me see." I say, my smile back on my face. We both sit and watch videos for a while until we get bored.

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"How close are my friends?" She asked.

"Closer then before. About 3 days away." I said.

 _I need to tell her. I need to tell her I love her before they come and she loses her memories!_

Ella's pov

"Ella. I need to tell you something." Gin said and I turned to look at him. Suddenly I felt lips on my own. Gin was kissing me! My long time crush was kissing me! "G-Gin!" I gasped, bright red.

"Ella...I love you. I've loved you for so long now." My eyes went wide at his words.

"Gin-" He cut me off before I can say anything else. "I had to tell you. I couldn't keep it in any longer!"

"Gin I love you too." He lovingly smiled at me and held me close.

"I'm never letting you go of you." I blushed and we both fell asleep in each others arms.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter Nekos! So if the girls remember Rukia and Ichigo they could forget everything!? What's going to happen to Jenny and Ella?! Find out next chapter!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9 Forgotten Friends Return

**Hey Nekos! It's the break now! I have 2 weeks off school now! :3 Anyway in this chapter!**

 **Ella and Jenny question Gin and Nnoitras weird behaviour, two forgotten friends arrive, Rukia is surprised and Gin pulls out a surprise!**

Jenny's pov

 **2 days later**

Me and Ella were handing out in Gins room.

"I can feel the spiritual pressure. It's close now." I say, worry in my voice. _I recognize all of the spiritual pressure but apart from two of them. I don't know who it belongs to._

I can sense Uryu, Chad, Renji and some of the soul reaper captain's and lieutenants. But there's two I can't remember.

"Jenny, Gins been acting weird for the past three days." Ella says, completely ignoring my words about the spiritual pressure.

"That's weird, Nnoitra has been acting...weird as well..." My words slowed down as I I thought.

"They're hiding something from us!?" We both shouted out loud in unison.

At that exact moment, both of the boys walked in and looked at us. "What's with the shouting?" Nnoitra asks. "Your both hiding something from us." I said, my arms crossed over my chest. "Crap." Gin sighed.

"I new it!" Ella said, pointing at them. "Spill! What are you hiding from us?!" Both sighed and were about to speak when the wall collapsed. "AHHHHHH!" Ella squealed and jumped into Gins arms.

"Oh shít!" I jumped into Nnoitra arms.

The smoke cleared, revealing two soul reapers. I heard Gin gasp and Nnoitra gulp. "Ella! Jenny! Oh I'm so glad your both ok!" The small raven haired girl said.

Both me and Ella looked confused before saying...

Rukia's pov

"Who are you?"

My eyes widened and my heart broke at those words. "Dont mess about! It's us! Rukia and Ichigo!" Ichigo exclaims, pointing to us both.

The girls who had been turned into arrancars looked at us.

 _This can't be happening. This can't be happening!_ I chanted in my head.

"Hey Ella. These two may be the people we can't remember" Jenny said to Ella. Both me and Ichigos eyes widened at them words. "W-what do you mean?" I asked through tears.

"When we became Arrancars, we lost a lot of our memories. Over the time we have been here, we have regained all of our memories...apart from two people. All the memories them two people are in have their faces blocked out. We've been having dreams, about an execution and someone saving the other."

Both me and Ichigo looked at them shocked.

"W-what!?" I couldn't believe it. Then I noticed something. "Why...are you hugging that arrancar and why are you hugging Gin?" I asked.

"THAT Arrancar has a name. I'm Nnoitra Gilga, 5th Espada. Nice to meet cha." He then pointed to Jenny. "She is my girlfriend." The he pointed at Ella. "And she is Gins girlfriend."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT!?" We both screamed.

"We've never been on Aizens side. He's not the boss of us." The tall one explained. "Why should we trust you?!" Ichigo shouted. I could tell he didn't like the way Nnoitra and Gin were holding them.

Ella and Jenny were like sister's to Ichigo and he cared about them a lot. Before they left he didn't let any boys get near them. He protected them just like he protected Yuzu and Karin.

"You should trust us because we have the thing that could end this all." Then Gin pulled something out of his pocket.

"The Hōgyoku"

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm currently writing a Byakuya x Reader so look out for that!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10 Collapsed

**Hey Nekos! I'm currently at a roller skating place with my friends for Emily's birthday! I'm really bad at skating tho so I'm just sat here. It's fine though because their all having fun! ^~^ (Update I typed that 3 days ago XD)**

 **Anyway in this Chapter, Ichigo and Rukia trust Gin and Nnoitra, Ichigo warns Nnoitra, Orihime is saved and Aizen has come to get the Hōgyoku back!**

Nnoitras pov

I looked at Gin, shocked. "Gin! Aizens gonna kill us on the spot!" I said. "Well how else was I supposed to prove our innocence!" He shot back. I sighed and looked at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Do you believe us now?" I ask. They both nod and look back at the girls. "We need to leave before Aizen gets here." Rukia suggested and we all started to find the others.

"Nnoitra, can I talk with you for a minute?" The ginger one asked and I went over to him. "What's up?"

"You break Jenny's heart and I break your face. Them 3 girls are like sisters to me, so I don't want to them hurt. I've already said all of this to Gin." I nod at his words.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I don't plan on hurting any of them. Especially Jenny. Though she does like it is rough" I winked and Ichigos face went red. "W-W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LIKES IT ROUGH?!" He shouted. "In bed." I giggled and then ran forwards

"NNOITRA!"

 **{Time skip}**

We made it to Orihimes room and walked in. "Orihime!" Rukia shouted, hugging her tight. "Are you ok?" Ichigo asked. Orihime nodded and turned to Ella and Jenny. "Do you remember them yet?" She asked both girls. Both girls shook their heads, looking down sadly.

"Well how surprising is this."

Our faces paled as we all turned to the door and saw Aizen. "Dance Sode no shirayuki! Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia quickly used her zanpakuto and covered him in ice.

"Ichigo! The wall!" Rukia shouted to Ichigo. He nodded and faced the wall. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigos getsuga broke through the wall and we all ran through.

"Them...Zanpakutos. We've seen them before." Both Jenny and Ella muttered. I looked at Gin, worried.

 _Are they going to remember?_

"We used to train together a lot." Ichigo sighed. "Even though it was against the soul society you both came to the world of the living to see Rukia and help her in any way. That's when we trained together."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"We...remember.." They both say in unison.

 _Oh shít_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both scream out with pain, clutching they're heads. Their spiritual pressure started to go out of control. "What's happening?!" Rukia shouted. We quickly explained what was happening and the small raven girl let out a tear. "NO!"

After about 5 minutes they stopped, their spiritual pressure went back to normal and they collapsed to the ground. "Jenny! Ella!" We all run towards their lifeless bodies.

I cradled Jenny in my arms and Gin held Ella close. "W-what if they don't remember?!" Ichigo shouted, crying which wasn't like him. "I don't know?! This has never happened before! I don't know when they will wake up or what will be changed!" Gin replied.

"Oh how disappointing. They remembered..." We all turned and glared at Aizen. "I'll be taking what's mine back." He then punches Gin into the ground and takes the Hōgyoku back. "Gin!" We call out. "Damn you Aizen..." He coughed as he slowly got up.

"You broke them a bit. That's not good. But I've already got what I want." He went over to me and kicked me. "Your in my way." He them grabbed Ella and dragged her over to Jenny. He touched them both and reiatsu started glowing around them. "He's going to steal their spiritual pressure!" Rukia cried out.

But the reiatsu wasn't going anywhere.

We all stared with confusion. "What going on?" Ichigo questioned.

"How come their spiritual pressure isn't going into me?!" Aizen roared.

"Heh...don't underestimate us Sosuke."

 **Did Jenny and Ella forget or did they remember?! Find out next chapter!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11 An unbreakable bond

**Hey Nekos! How are you all doing? Schools just started and yeah it sucks -_- Also i got another call from someone from my school insulting me. I would block the number but they put it on private number so I can't. I'll sort it out when they next call.**

 **Anyway in this chapter! Gin has a flashback, we see Jenny and Ellas swords and we find out if they've remembered!**

Gins pov

"Heh...don't underestimate us Sosuke."

Then Aizen was flung past me and into the sand. "You tried to break us." Ella and Jenny stood up, now holding two very familiar swords.

 **{Flashback}**

"Your on Pineapple!" I heard Jenny shout from the other side of the training grounds.

"Choke Sashi Kubi!" I looked over to see Jenny holding a red and white striped sword. It was a sort of diamond shape but with a hole in the middle, the top of the blade didn't meet and basically it was two blades. **(I know that's such a bad description :( Sorry)**

On the bottom of the ash black hilt was a long chain. _So that's Jenny's zanpakuto...looks pretty cool_

"Gin. W-wanna train?" Ella said from her spot next to me. "Sure." I smiled at her and we both got into position. "Ready to be beaten!?" She says, smirking.

"Murder... Sasu yona bodi!" Ellas sword turned into 5 blades the size of daggers. They were all in a diamond shape but unlike Jenny's they didn't have a hole in the middle and the blade was full. They were striped pink and white.

"They look awesome Ella!" I said smiling. She went pink and smirked. "If you like them so much why don't you get a closer look." She then launched one of the throwing blades at me, only giving me a few seconds to dodge. _Damn!_ I cursed in my mind. The knife flew straight back to her. "Shoot to kill, Shinso!" I released my shikai, aiming for Ellas torso.

 _If she doesn't dodge it, i'll redirect the attack before it can damage her in any way._

She surprisingly blocked it with two of her blades and then threw all of her blades up into the air. They all aligned into a circle and started glowing. "Nokogiri o koroshimasu." She murmured. Out of the glowing circle came many circular saw blades flying towards me.

"Oh god!" I said in surprise.

 **{Flashback End}**

I remembered the training session.

"Thats their zanpakuto!" I said, my mind spinning. "How can they have their Shikai?! They're arrancar, right?" Rukia asked, starring at the girls holding the swords. "How is this possible?! Two arrancar with Shikai!" Aizen shouted, standing up.

"You can't break the bond between a soul reaper and their zanpakuto. It's part of them." Jenny smirked.

"Now fûck off." Both of them appeared in front of him and kicked him far across the desert of Hueco Mundo until we couldn't see him anymore. "Their so strong!" Nnoitra said. Jenny and Ella turned to us. I couldn't tell what emotions they were feeling. Then we all noticed the tears running down their faces.

"Rukia...Ichigo."

Rukia's face lit up and Ichigo smiled wide. "They remember!"

The two arrancars jumped on us and hugged us tight. "I was so scared. I thought you had forgot us forever." Rukia cried. "The bond between us is to strong to break!" Ella giggled.

"Awww Nnoitra! Don't cry!" Jenny said when she saw the tears in her boyfriends eyes. Nnoitra wiped his eyes and cupped Jenny's cheek in his hand.

"I don't want you to ever do that again!" He smashed his lips into hers and they started making out on the floor.

"Get a room you two!" I laughed as Ichigo went red with what looked like a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"NNOITRA STOOOPPP! JENNYS TO INNOCENT!" Ichigo shouted at them.

"Ooohhhh~ She's far from innocent. You should have seen her the other night-" Nnoitra was about to say some more but Jenny silenced him with a kiss. "Don't tell Ichigo about that! He's basically my brother!" She blushed. Rukia laughed and pointed at ichigos red face.

Me and Ella both watched the scene before turning to each other. I instantly pulled her into a hug. "You made me worry." I whispered to her. She smiled and kissed me. "Well worry no longer. I'm fine now."

"So, who do you like strawberry?" We heard Nnoitra say.

We both turned to see said strawberry blushing and looking away. "No one!"

"I have an idea of who it could be~" Rukia said with a smirk. "WHO? WHO? Please tell usss!" We all shouted.

Before she could say anything, we were interrupted.

"Hey guys!" We heard Renji's voice and we turned to see the red head himself, Uryu and Chad. Rukia smirked.

"Heyyy Reenjjiiiiii. It's nice to see you're still alive." She looked at us, then pointed at Ichigo and Renji before winking.

"Are you ok Ichigo? Why is that Espada and Ichimaru with you?!" He asked. We explained the situation and he nodded.

He walked over to Ichigo and helped him up.

Then we knew what Rukia was winking about.

"OH MY GOD! THE STRAWBERRY AND THE PINEAPPLE LOVE EACH OTHER!"

 **Yep. I know this chapter went from serious to what the actual fudge is happening. XD I dont know how it happened either. So Ichigo likes Renji ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hehehe. There had to be some Yaoi in here some where ;D**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this weird chapter XD**

 **Sashi kubi = Stabbing Neck**

 **Sasu yona bodi = Stabbing body**

 **Nokogiri o koroshimasu = Killing saws**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	12. Chapter 12 Connected

**Hey Nekos! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm having some major writers block with the story ;-; so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks..**

 **Anyway in this chapter! Jenny and Ella summon their zanpakuto spirits, Aizens still a prick and two arrancars are connected.**

Ella's pov

"I wonder if we can speak to our zanpakuto?" I say to Jenny.

"Wanna try? We can both manifest them after all." She smirked. I nodded at her and then we both closed our eyes and concentrated hard. We heard a small 'poof' sound and opened our eyes. Our zanpakuto spirits smirked at us. "Hey!"

Ichigo's pov

We all looked at Jenny and Ella with shocked expressions. "That's...their zanpakuto?" In front of us was two very small girls, both the size of a small kitten that could fit onto someone's hands. They both had chubby, red cheeks and big smiles.

One had dark green hair with golden eyes. She shared the same hollow mask Jenny had. She wore a small, white, strapless dress with white gloves. Black, fishnet stockings adored her small legs and on her feet were small black boots. A black chain was around her waist, almost like a belt.

She had an ash black chain also wrapped around her neck.

The other had very very dark blue hair and also had golden eyes. This one shared Ellas hollow mask and wore the same clothes as the other but instead of a chain on her belly, she had a circular saw blade.

They jumped into their masters hands and smirked. "You've both got our masks! Nice to see that you still kept your chain Kubi!" Jenny said to the green haired one.

"They're your zanpakuto spirits?" Renji questioned. "Have you got a problem with that?" Both spirits said in their high pitched voices and jumped on his head.

"AHHH! STOP! STOP! I'm sorrrryyyy!" He shouted, swatting at them. "They're so cute!" Rukia squealed, completely ignoring the fact that they were hitting Renjis head.

"Ok! Enough of calling them cute! We need answers!" Ella said, silencing everyone.

"Ok. Your shikai is basically your sealed sword. Not all arrancars sealed swords look like the average katana. An example of that would be Nnoitras sword. And even though both of you have your shikai, you have a resurrection instead of a Bankai because your both arrancar. Your resurrection is like any other resurrection. It will return your hollow abilities to your body." The small, blue haired zanpakuto said.

"Well...Nice explanation." Aizen said from behind us.

"Can you just piss off!" Jenny and Ella said in unison.

"Aizen. You made one but mistake." We all stared at Ellas Zanpakuto in confusion. "When you changed them they were holding hands. That connected them. They have the same inner world. They're power is combined." We all looked shocked.

"Haven't you noticed? The way they speak in unison a lot. How their masks look so similar. How they're basically like sisters." Aizen looked so surprised and then looked over at Jenny and Ella. Both girls smirked at each other and screamed. "AWESOME!"

"This is IMPOSSIBLE!" He shouted, his frustration showing. "No matter! I don't need them worthless fuckers! Losing some of my Espada is no problem! I'm still disappointed in you Gin but I can see you've turned stupid. I will go to the world of the living to finish what I started. Grimmjow! Ulquiorra!"

The fourth and sixth espada landed next to him.

"Take care of them."

 **Sorry that was such a short chapter ;-; Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you liked Jenny and Ellas Zanpakuto spirits! ^~^**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13 The kitty and the Bat

**Hey Nekos! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've had so much work to do ~**

 **Also I broke down again...this time it was in PE. I don't like breaking down and crying in front of people but it happens.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter! Ichigo is very angry with Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Gin fight the Bat and the pineapple confesses?!**

Jenny's pov

Aizen flash stepped away, leaving us with the two Espada. "KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow, without a moment of hesitation, screamed and launched himself at Ichigo.

"GRIMMJOW!" They clashed swords and Grimmjow smirked.

"Oh Hello Jenny. Now you have Kurosaki protecting you as well! You're such a slut you know? Soon I will claim you as my own." Ichigo frowned and jumped back. "What does he mean?!"

"G-Grimmjow tried to...rape me. Nnoitra saved me." I stuttered, scared for his reaction. Ichigo was quiet for a minute, his head bowed. "...Bankai..." He whispered and his spiritual pressure increased rapidly.

"THIS IS MORE LIKE IT! GRIND, PANTERA!" Grimmjow laughed maniacally as he went into his resurrection. Ichigo pulled his mask on and ran at the Sexta. That left us with Ulquiorra. "Leave him to us." Gin smirked. Nnoitra stood next to him, his sword at the ready.

"You're both trash." Ulquiorra said in his emotionless voice and clashed his sword with my boyfriends.

"Nnoi!" I was worried. Ulquiorra was a higher rank than him. _What if he gets hurt?!_ They continued to clash swords, both Gin and Nnoitra not landing a hit on the Emo bat. "You can not hit me. Trash." Ulquiorra started forming his Cero.

"Shit!" Gin cursed as he jumped out of the way.

"Pray! Santa Teresa!" Nnoitra shouted, going into his resurrection. _I wonder how he looks. I've never seen him in his resurrection._ The smoke cleared and I saw Nnoitra with 6 arms! _He looks awesome!_

He turned to me and smirked. "I'll be using this form with you later~" I went red and looked away. "How can you be a perv even in battle!?" I shout at him. He gives me a cheeky grin and turns back to his opponent.

"Imprison, Murciélago." Without any warning, Ulquiorra went into his resurrection.

"Oh my God! He looks even more like a bat now!" Ella laughed. Ulquiorra frowned.

 **{Time skip}**

They had been fighting for a while now and every time Nnoitra got hit or injured, I wanted to just run in and save him. I turned to look at Grimmjow and Ichigo to see both had lots of blood covering them. I couldn't tell who was winning.

"Please don't get hurt Ichigo." I turned to look and Renji. He looked worried.

"Wait...WAS RUKIA ACTUALLY RIGHT?! Do you love Ichigo?" He blushed and nodded."Then do me a favour. Go help him. Protect him with all of your heart." Ella said from behind him. He nodded, unsheathed Zabimaru and ran.

"BANKAI! Hihio Zabimaru!" He went into Bankai and slapped Grimmjow back with his large blade. "What the hell!?" The panther shouted. "Renji? Why are you-" Ichigo was about to question his red headed friend but was silenced when Renji kissed him.

Ichigo instantly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Renji. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Grimmjow looked shocked. "KUROSAKI! WE ARE FIGHTING STILL! STOP KISSING THAT RED PINEAPPLE YOU GAY BOY!" Grimmjow ran at the couple.

Renji used his Bankai's large snake blade to cover them. "DAMMIT!" Both me and Ella laughed at Grimmjow's angry outburst. Suddenly, Renji and Ichigo, with his mask on, came out from hiding and both attacked Grimm-kitty.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

"HIKOTSU TAIHO!"

Both attacks hit Grimmjow, injuring him too hell. He had already been severely damaged by Ichigo before so this was the end.

"K.O!" I shouted. They both lowered the espadas body to the ground. They joined us and we all watched the other fight. Ulquiorra was actually having some trouble blocking Nnoitra and every time Nnoitra got slashed, he didn't seem to care. Ulquiorra pointed his finger at Nnoitra. "Cero Oscuras." Nnoitra moved but only just got out of the way.

"You won't be able to defeat me." Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice. My boyfriend just smirked and said "Yeah. Not alone." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

"Shoot to kill Shinso."

Before the bat could react, he was pierced by Gin's blade.

"GET DUNKED ON!" I shouted, making Nnoitra laugh.

"Segunda eta-" Before Ulquiorra could finish his words, Nnoitra swung his sword, decapitating Ulquiorra. His lifeless head fell on the sand in front of Gin. "You're ruthless ya know!" Gin chuckled, kicking the head far away from us all.

"Well you wanted him dead so I killed him whilst he was shocked! Who knows how powerful he was..." Nnoitra shot back.

"True." Gin sighed.

 **Well that was a tragic end for Ulquiorra. RENJI AND ICHIGO ARE TOGETHER :3 Strawberries and pineapples ;) Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter of Falling in love with you!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	14. Chapter 14 The town we had once forgot

**Hey Nekos! Yes I know. It's been a hell of a long time since i've updated this story! I'm so so sorry! I've had writers block for the longest time and since its the last few months of school, we are having a lot of tests ;-; I also have a music project that if I don't get a pass on, I fail the whole of my music gcse. So yeah.**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 14 of Falling in love with you! Sorry if it's bad, still have writers block XD**

Ella's pov

I ran over to Gin and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Gin! I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Awwh don't worry Ella. He wasn't that tough." He smirked at me before kissing my cheek. "Well what do we do now?" Renji asked, his arm around Ichigo. "We go to Karakura and stop Aizen." Jenny says.

"Jenny. Ella." We all turned and saw Captain Unohana, Kenpachi and Byakuya. "Captain Unohana! Please don't hurt them! They're on our-"

"I know. We have been watching over this fight." She cut me off and smiled. "Miss Unohana! Please I beg you, heal Nnoitra and Gin!" Jenny asked, putting her hands together. "Ok. I will get to healing them now." She started healing them whilst Orihime healed Ichigo and Renji. Once everyone was healed, we all prepared to go to Karakura.

"We haven't been there in such a long time. I'm sorta excited to go!" Jenny said, a smile on her face. "Same!" I giggled and held her hand. "Let's go!"

 **{Time skip}**

"It's a wreck...and Aizen not even here.." Jenny muttered as we looked over the wreck that was Karakura. "This isn't the real Karakura. This is a fake copy. The real one is in the soul society." We both gasped at the familiar voice. "Jushiro!" We smiled at the older man's pail face.

"Ella. Jenny. I'm glad you're both alive and well."

"Thank you. What happened here?" I asked. "Aizen came here with his Espada. It was a very hard battle but Aizen has escaped to the soul society and to the real Karakura." He explained. "Let's get going then. We need to save our town!" Ichigo announced, a determined look on his face.

"Someone's filled with determination." Renji said and held his boyfriends hand. A senkaimon was opened and we all ran through. Once we got to karakura, we saw him. His hair had grown longer and his eyes had changed. He stood tall on top of a building, staring down at us.

"Aizen..." I growled.

"Why is he standing up there like he's a god?" Jenny whispered to me. "This whole world is mine!" Aizen shouted. "Yeah he definitely has a god complex." We both sighed.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" He screeched. "Ok. Ok. Carm down Jesus." Jenny giggled. "I love how you're joking around at a time like this." Nnoitra smirked. "Well ya know I can't always be serious." I grinned.

"None of you will defeat me. I am the perfect being. A perfect mix between Hollow and soul reaper. Those vizards were just my experiments." Aizen laughed. "What does that make us?" Me and Jenny asked in unison. "You are both my creations. You are a perfect mix like me. You are my children." He looked at us with a smug smile.

"BLEEEGGGH! NOPE NO THANKS." We both made throwing up noises and pretended to be sick. "YOU BEING OUR DAD? HA! NO!" Aizen gave us an amused look. Then the unexpected happened. "Pierce him, Shinso! Gin attacked him whilst he was off guard. He managed to cut his arm a little.

"Enough of your talk Aizen. LET'S FIGHT!"

 **Yeah I know that was pretty shit. Anyway I hope you enjoyed that mess of a chapter!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	15. Chapter 15 Resurrección

**Hey Nekos! Yes I know it's been a month. I've had very bad writers block. It's also the summer break so I've been hanging around with my friends a lot :D Yes I actually have friends. It's such a surprise XD**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

Jenny's pov

"Ella! Guess we can finally use our shikai in action." I smirked at her. "OH HELL YEAH!" She shouted, holding her throwing knives up. "Let's go!" We both charged at Aizen, sadistic grins painted across our faces.

Ella threw a knife at him, making him dodge. Then I wrapped the chain from my hilt around his ankle, tripping him up before Ella slashed his chest with her knives. "AHHHH!" Aizen screamed, more with fury then pain.

"DON'T GET TOO COCKY!" He thrusted his fist into my stomach, coursing me to cough up blood. "Jenny!" Nnoitra shouted, rushing over. "I'm fine. I'm fine." I reassured him and stood up. "Ella, we need to use our Resurrección... He's too strong." I murmured to her. Ella and Nnoitra looked at me wide eyed before smirking.

"Oh hell yeah. Mind if I join you girls?" Nnoitra gave us a toothy grin. "Sure Babe." I gave him a quick kiss and then turned back to Aizen. Before I could even say a word, Nnoitra jumped forward. "PRAY, SANTA TERESA!" He went into his release from and started slashing at Aizen.

"YOU'RE TOO WEAK!" Aizen screamed out, suddenly changing. All his injuries healed and he gained some weird looking...wings? "What has he even turned into?" Ella giggled a little. "Ella, it's time." We both held our swords up and shouted.

"Stop their breathing, Chissoku Kubi!" I started to glow.

"Slice and Dice, Shitai!" Ella also started to glow.

A large amount of smoke burst from around us, covering us as we changed into our Resurrección.

Nnoitra's pov

I watched in awe with Gin beside me as our girlfriends went into their resurrección. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed them both with changes too them. But my eyes were focused on Jenny.

 _She looks so hot!_

Her mask was full now, so she had two horns and the part on her face now went all the way across her face. From behind her, a tail with red markings switched around. It was a bit thin and looked smooth. What she was wearing made me drool.

She was wearing a very small top showing her belly with no sleeves that was tight in all the right places. She had shorts on with a chain belt. Fish nets adored her legs and she had some black heels on. Around her neck was a chain as well as handcuffs on her wrists with broken chains hanging from them.

Her sword had changed into a circular looking trident sword with no middle blade. It had red marks on the tips of the blades but to be honest I wasn't focusing on her sword. Them clothes were just too good!

"BABE!" She turned and looked my way.

"Loving the sexy outfit! Also maybe we can use them handcuffs and chains later!" I smirked as her face went bright red. "NNOITRA! NOT RIGHT NOW!" She squealed and Ella put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Ella looked basically the same but her tail was pink, she had a belt with a small circular saw on and her main weapons were a massive circular saw and two smaller saws.

I looked over at Gin, who had a nosebleed. "I know how ya feel buddy." I pat him on the back as he wiped the nosebleed away.

"STOP BEING PERVERTS IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE!" Ella shouted at us both making us freeze. "S-sorry."

Ella's pov

After shouting at the boys a bit more, we turned back to Aizen who was giving us an unamused look. "You're both not taking this seriously are you?" He sighed at us.

"Dude we are trying but our boyfriends are being pervs." I said. Then I felt a squeeze on my butt. I quickly turned around to see Gin, smirking. "GIN!" I blushed. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "This is a distraction for Aizen. Bankai Kamishini no Yari!" His blade shot out from beside me and towards Aizen.

It pierced one of his weird wings and he sighed.

"Gin, Gin, Gin...Did you really think that would work." In less then a second, Aizen had pierced Gin's shoulder blade with his sword. "Gin! No!" Ella cried out, getting one of her smaller saws and shoving Aizens sword out. "Shit!" Gin cursed at the pain. " .YOU!" All I saw was red and I shoved my other smaller saw into his side.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed out and blood splurged from his side. I was in a deep rage. _How dare he hurt Gin!_

A Gran ray cero shot from Nnoitra and to Aizen. Aizen, still with the small circular saw in him, simply grabbed the Cero and threw it back at Nnoitra. "OWWW FUCK!" He screamed as he was burned on his arms and a bit on his face. His hollow mask on his face chipped a bit.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Jenny rushed forward and stabbed his shoulder. "ARRRRRGH!" Aizen screamed and jumped back. He looked at me and Jenny, shocked.

"You shouldn't be this strong!"

"Guess again asshole!" Both of us started forming our Gran Ray ceros. Mine was pink with white and Jenny's was Red and White.

"GRAN RAY CERO!"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^.^ I'm so sorry this took over a month to get out. I hate writers block ~**

 **Chissoku kubi- Choking neck**

 **Shitai- Dead body**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


	16. Chapter 16 Blood is raining down

**Hey Nekos! How you all doin? I've been doing pretty shit. ? but i'm fine now**

 **Anyway! On with the chapter!**

Ella's pov

Our cero's shot out and inveloped Aizen in an explosion. "Did we get him?" I asked.

"Maybe. I don't know.." Jenny stared at the explosion, searching for any traise of Aizen. A shadow appeared in the mist. As it faded, we saw Aizen, basically unscathed!

"Instant Regeneration..."

"GESTUGA TENSHO!" Suddenly, the gestuga fired from beside us and over to Aizen. He easily dodged it. "Ichigo!" We both turned to look at him. "I'm still in this fight!" He shouted, anger in his eyes. We smirked at him and nodded.

"Kurosaki. Your attacks are useless." Aizen smirked at the gingers angered face. "THE HELL!" Ichigo charges at Aizen.

"Ichigo! NO!" Renji shouted. We all watched in horror as Aizen stuck his hand straight through Ichigo. "NOOOOO!" I screamed out, tears already running down my face.

"Ichigo! Please don't die!" Renji cried out as Aizen threw Ichigo's body down on a building. Renji quickly ran to Ichigo and held his limp body in his arms.

"YOU ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU!" Jenny screamed through tears. "Ichigo..Ichigo..Please get up, I can't lose you!" Renji begged.

 _Just the sight of Ichigos dead form is making him lose it._

Suddenly, a big Hollow like reiatsu exploded all around us. _T-this is Ichigos spiritual pressure!_

"RAAAAAAA!" A blood curdling scream came from Ichigo and Renji jumped back a bit. "Ichigo?!" Smoke surrounded Ichigo and once it cleared we saw a Vasto lorde. Ichigo was a VATSO LORDE!

"The hollow inside took over to save him?" I said. The vasto lorde immediately pounced at Aizen.

"WHAT?!" He screamed, fighting the beast. "How did you do this Kurosaki?!" We watched as 'Ichigo' fought Aizen. He's ruthless!

"It seems that Ichigo isn't in control right now. Let's use this too our advantage." Ichigo started firing up a Cero and shot it at Aizen.

Aizen got hit and screamed. "NOW!" Jenny held up her sword and I held up my circular saw. The circular saw went into the centre part of Jenny's sword and they connected.

I grabbed the swords hilt along with Jenny and smirked.

"Chi no ame no shi!" We shouted. This was our most powerful attack. The circular saw flew off, followed by Chains from the top of Jenny's blade. As Aizen was screaming in pain from Ichigos attacks, the chains grabbed him and inabled his movements.

"AARRRR!" Ichigo screamed, running towards me. "NO! ICHIGO!" I quickly grabbed my smaller saw and cut through his horns on his mask.

His mask broke along with his Vasto Lorde armour. Renji quickly catched his body for the second time. The hole in Ichigos Chest was fine. He was alive.

We both turned back to Aizen and stepped closer to him. "GET THESE CHAINS OFF ME!" He screamed manicly. We smirked at him and said "Never."

Jenny made her chains tighten around his neck, choking him. As he was about to suffocate, I rammed my circular saw into his chest. He tried to let out a scream as he choked.

The saw started spinning super fast and stopped when it was the whole was inside. It started to glow and then all of Aizens blood spurted through his body and shot out of his mouth, eyes and nose.

He was dead.

As his blood fell like rain all over me and Jenny, we smirked at eachother. "WE DID IT!"

"Hell yeah you did! And it was brutal!" We both turned and smirked at Nnoitra and Gin.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah but I need a shower. Got blood in my hair." I said with a laugh.

 **Well that was quite a brutal end for Aizen. ? Also I just so happen to get Aizen in Bleach Brave souls ?ￂﾠ**

 **Lucky meee~**

 **Chi no ame no shi = Blood rain death**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter! This story is close to its end ;-;**

 **Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox**


	17. Chapter 17 I'm fully in love with you!

**Hey Nekos! Final chapter! It's sadly ending. ;-; Aannndd...no one cares XD I'm joking but still, I hope you all enjoyed this fan fiction!**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Jenny's pov

 **{Months later}**

"Morning Captain." I smiled. After the war, me and Ella returned to the soul society. We were welcomed back with open arms and were both offered the job of Squad 5 captain but, we denied. We prefer being the 3rd seats. It's less work. So they welcomed Shinji back and made him captain.

We've become close to him, he's way better then Aizen was.

Gin went back to being squad 3 Captain and Nnoitra became 4th seat of squad 5. He was pretty pissed that they saw him as only a 4th seat but all of the other spaces were taken. Nnoitra also cut his hair shorter. He told me he was getting sick of the long hair and that it was a pain to wash. He kept his spoon looking uniform but added a squad 5 patch on it.

Me and Ella also kept our arrancar uniforms but instead of them being white, we got them remade in a black colour.

Seeing all our friends again made us cry just a bit. We thought they would hate us. But they still cared about us as much as they did before. "Good morning Jenny. Where's Ella?" Shinji questioned. "Taking her sweet time getting up. We live next to each other so I did try and get her up. It seems like both her and Gin are gonna be late." I chuckled.

"Hey! Why didn't you wake me up!?" Nnoitra suddenly burst through the door, face red from running. "Sorry. You just looked so peaceful whilst sleeping." I giggled along with Shinji. "What's going on in here?" Momo walked in. "Oh nothing. Just teasing Nnoi." I explained. Momo laughed and we all started chatting. About 5 minutes later, Ella and Gin burst through the door.

"Look who decided to finally get outta bed." I smirked. "Shut up. Come on if we don't move now, we'll be late for the meeting!" Ella said and we all started hurrying to squad 1. Once we arrived it wasn't a big surprise that we were the last ones there. This meeting was for captain's and lieutenants but me, Ella and Nnoitra are an exception since we are all on the level of captains.

"Ok now that everyone is here, we can start the meeting." Old man Yamamoto started the meeting and I slowly stopped concentrating. I was day dreaming. "Jenny! Pay attention!" Momo nudged me with a giggle. "Thanks."

Once the meeting was over, we all headed back to squad 5. "Gin shouldn't you be going back to your squad?" Shinji asked. "Nah its fine." He smiled back. "Anyway, WHO WANTS PANCAKES!?" Ella squealed. I smirked and high fived her. "HELL YEAH!"

"How are we gonna have pancakes?" Nnoitra asked. "We installed a small, secret kitchen in the squad. I'm surprised you haven't noticed." We both explained in unison. "How come you didn't tell me!" A voice said behind us. "Rukia! Sorry. But we installed it a week ago." We laughed. "Can I join you for pancakes?" She asked politely. "Sure!"

We arrived back at the barracks and pressed a button on the wall. A wall raised and a small kitchen was shown. "You really weren't lying..." Gin said whilst Nnoitra sighed. "The pancake stuff is in the closet where we keep useless shit. I'll get stuff set up here whilst Jenny gets the pancake stuff." Ella says and starts setting up.

I walked over to the closet and was about to open it when I heard weird noises from inside. "Huh?" I slowly opened the door to find Ichigo and Renji, kissing and getting a bit too close...

"KYAAA~ PINEAPPLE AND STRAWBERRY LOOOOVEEE~" I squealed, scaring both of them. "J-Jenny?!" Ichigo blushed. "Renji why are you in the closet of our squad?" Momo asked with a blush. "Well we both came here to see you guys but we got a bit carried away..." Renji explained.

"Well we're having pancakes so wanna join us?"

"Sure!" They both say in unison. I entered the closet and grabbed the stuff. "Nnoitra! Can you come and help me?" I asked as I tried to reach the pancake mix on the top shelf. I heard Nnoitra enter the closet and close the door behind him. "Hey Babe. What's up?" Without saying anything I pointed at the mix. "Hah. Okay but I get a kiss after!" He smirked as he reached up to get it.

Once he got it, he turned around and put his lips against mine. I went red and kisses back. "Ok enough kissing spoon." I blushed a lot and hid my face in his chest."Sure Jenny." He grinned, proud of the kiss he just got and we both join the others.

Ellas pov

I watched with a smile as everyone ate pancakes. I'm so glad this happened...

"Ella, are you ok?" Gin asked from his seat next to me.

"I'm fine Gin. Just thinking." I replied.

"Thinking about what?" He asked.

"Well, maybe being changed into an Arrancar wasn't such a bad thing. We got the power to defeat that prick Aizen, I got to be with you and Jenny met Nnoitra." I smiled, thinking back to all the times that me, Gin, Jenny and Nnoitra had spent together. "I'd say it had its ups and downs. But I'm glad it was good in the End." He smiled widely.

"Ella your pancakes are so good, just like I remember them." Rukia said with a smile. "I agree Kuchiki! They're so sweet!" Momo smiled. "Aww thanks guys!" I grinned and stuffed more pancakes in my mouth. "Ella you have some syrup on your face." Gin smirked and licked the syrup of my cheek. I went bright pink.

"Gin what did I tell you about doing that stuff in front of me! She's basically my sister!" Ichigo shouted from his seat. We all laughed. "Ichigo you can't stop me and Ella kissing our boyfriends." Jenny giggled. "Yeah I know but I don't wanna see that." He mumbled.

"Ichigo, you can't really criticize them on stuff like that." Renji smirked, obviously referring to before when Jenny walked in on there kissing session. "Shut up pineapple!" The embarrassed substitute hit Renji in his arm.

Both me and Jenny couldn't stop laughing. We both, whilst giggling, spoke in unison.

"We love you all!"

 **And that's the End. It ends with PANCAKES! ^~^ Anyway I hope you have all enjoyed this weird ride of magic XD See ya in whatever story of mine you decide to read next XD**

 **Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
